devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KrytenKoro
I checked the wrong history, million apologies.--NeloAngelo 01:07, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :JoePlay (talk) Regarding the Enemy pages I believe that it would be better if we merge Nelo Angelo with Vergil's article, and create a new article like Nelo Angelo(Enemy), Vergil (enemy) you know, for listing out their battle strategies. same goes for Agnus, etc.etc. Apply to storyline bosses only, one-shot bosses and minions strategies can be written on their enemy pages, thoughts?--NeloAngelo 01:08, 8 February 2008 (UTC) images for deletion why did you mark so many images for deletion, like Image:Virgil0.jpg? your summary on most of them was "higher quality pic added", but i cant find which image your talking about? also, if its a better/higher version, you know you can just upload to the same name and overwrite the image, rather then adding a new image and marking the old one for delete. --Uberfuzzy 23:40, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :also, there is no method to move/rename files. if you need it moved, save the image, and reupload it to the new name, flagging the old one for delete. Congradulations and thanks for your hard work Self-Explanatory--NeloAngelo 01:33, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :yes, indeed congrats. i'll keep checking in from time to time to see how things are going, but it looks like you have a handle on things. make sure to look through , lots of usefull tools in there. if you neeed anything, just leave me a message on my talk page here, i'll get the notice. keep up the good work, have fun, and behave. --Uberfuzzy 03:09, 9 February 2008 (UTC) welcoming new users it does a great deal of warmth in a users mind when they get welcomed by a person, especially an admin. Take a look at Template:Welcome, you might want to clean it up/add to it too. Its simple to use, --Uberfuzzy 23:04, 11 February 2008 (UTC) your user page dont forget to make a userpage for your self --Uberfuzzy 00:48, 12 February 2008 (UTC) buttons rather then have people try to remember which image is what button press, i made this Template:Button. enjoy. please try to use it rather then the direct for the attack buttons. --Uberfuzzy 10:31, 17 February 2008 (UTC) DMC2 notes Goat Clan Nefasturris Griffon Phantom Furiataurus Orangguerra Jokatgulm Flip Escape Evade attacks by jumping in various directions. (Any direction+O) Air Hike Jump even higher in the air while jumping. (X mid-air) Kick Jump Jump higher than usual by kicking off the wall. (O? near wall, mid-air) Wall Hike Run up on the wall and leap. (O near wall) High Time Slash an enemy up into the air. (R1+D+T) Stinger Powerful thrust unleashed after stepping forward. (R1+U+T) Twosome Time Simultaneously shoot in different directions. (R1+Any direction+[]) Rain Storm Shoot at an enemy right below you while airborne. ([] above enemy) Devil Trigger Gain power by releasing secret demon power. (L1) Air Raid Fly in the air with demon power. (X mid-air, Aerial Heart, DT) Round Trip Throw the sword at enemies. (T Air Raid) Rebellion A standard sword for Dante. Merciless A sword with snakes engraved. It’s not powerful, but it has wide-ranged attack. A thin long sword with a long range. Vendetta A decorative sword that is like Death’s scythe. A thick huge sword with a short range. (Equip-Swords) Handguns Dante’s hand-made twin pistols. They fire bullets with magic power. Submachine Guns Compact submachine guns with high accuracy. Shotgun A gun scattering bullets in a wide area. A gun with great power at close range. (Equip – Guns) Missile Launcher A compact mobile missile launcher that fires a heat-seeking missile. File – Weapon Msira Looks timid, but do not forget they are the avatar of savagery and greed. Homromsira Its unhallowed flame represents the burning desire its victim once had. Gbusmsira Its ill-natured resentment has generated a deadly venom. Jomothumsira Always under the influence of the evil environment, they are stronger than the ones living in the human world. Agonofinis (bone white) Iron cage, which had been used to bind and starve criminals, has come to attack living people. (Knife, Sword, Shield, Cage) Terreofinis (steel gray) The energy that controls this monster is their “ineffable terror”. (Sword, Knife, Shield, Cage) Mortfinis (blood-stained) The energy that controls this monster is their “ruthless death”. (Shield, Sword, Knife, Cage) Pyromancer (fire, blue) A soul of the dead who had been condemned as a heretic has turned into this evil entity. Auromancer (light, red) They use the unhallowed aura to indiscriminately attack an opponent that appears before them. Brontomancer (thunder, black) An evil entity that attacks opponents randomly. Goatling (white) Fluent in human languages, they have powerful magic at their disposal. Blood Goat A high ranking demon among the “Goat Clan”, its body is blood-crimson as if reflecting spurting blood. Abyss Goat The highest ranking demon among the “Goat Clan”, its body is glossy-black as if reflecting an abyss of sin. Savage Golem An artificial creature magically created, mixed by flesh, bones, and the intestines of various animals. Puia They dive from above with lightning speed to assault the target. Sometimes they shoot their feathers at enemies like arrows. Demonochorus Having strong magic powers, they chant sinister spells as if singing a hymn. Flambat A bat-shaped spirit that emits fire by sucking the soul from a living being. They are dangerous to fight when in groups. Spicere It explodes when it’s damaged or when the tension runs high. Sargasso (skull and Cyclops) Low class demons which drift between the demon world and the human world. ?? ?? Infestant Parasitic creature that has the ability to merge into demons and inanimate beings like machines. Infested Tank A tank possessed by an Infestant. The body coated by the demon armor is invulnerable to any attack. Infested Chopper A helicopter possessed by an Infestant. Destroying the Infestant is the only way to destroy this entity. Orangguerra A giant and hostile monster that possesses prodigious strength and agility. ?? Plutonian A two-headed giant who disregarded the law of the demon world, and has been confined in the deepest prison. Jokatgulm (feminine) A giant and mighty demon who dwells in water. Furiataurus Haunted by death, agony, and resentment of the condemned, its four limbs are still in flames. Noctpteran A mesmerizing giant moth that dwells in the demon world. Larva The larva of the Noctpteran. It waits for prey hiding underground. Bolverk The demon warrior who had once fought against Sparda. Freki & Geri This wolf-like servant-demon serves Bolverk. It may be a reincarnated figure of a warrior whom Bolverk has fought alongside. Phantom Giant demon that has a spider-shaped body and the body fluid made of lava. Trismagia Oracles who have the knowledge of the demon world. ?? Nefasturris A giant monster with a name that means “Tower of Disaster”. Nefascapitas The decapitated head of Nefasturris. It is also known as the “Head of Disaster”. Nefasvermis It is believed that these wicked creatures work as the conduit to transmit the energy from the demon world to make the giant move. Secretary This beautiful artificial creature is created from Arius’s knowledge of magic and science. Arius The great sorcerer who runs the international enterprise, Uroboros. ?? ?? Argosax the Chaos This king once ruled most of the demon world and subdued all the demons, but was defeated by Sparda. The Despair Embodied Possessing an androgynous perfect body and awesome dignity, he is sometimes worshipped. Aerial – A magic stone with the heart of a flying demon bird. (Enables you to fly) Quick – A magic stone with the heart of a running demon beast. (Enables you to move faster) Flame – A magic stone with the heart of a fierce flame demon. (Adds flame element to your attack) Frost – A magic stone with the heart of a beautiful ice demon. (Adds ice element to your attack) Electro – A magic stone with the heart of a proud lightning demon. (Adds lightning element to your attack) Chrono – A magic stone with the heart of an old god who lived for eternity. (Attacks by manipulating time) Healing – A magic stone with the heart of a merciful goddess. (Enhances ability to recover vitality) Offence – A magic stone with the heart of a vigorous battle god. (Enhances your attack power) Amulet Sacrilege (resembles heart) – This will generate distortion and bring the world closer to the demon world. Arcana Spada (sword) Arcana Calice (cup) Arcana Medaglia (coin) Arcana Bastone (Hermes staff) One of the holy relics that were once used to seal a great demon. Reremon is a Slime whose name and design are derived from the French "Renard", or "Fox".KrytenKoro 07:24, 21 February 2008 (UTC)